


Mindlessly in Love with You

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Scenting, Short & Sweet, but it's writing ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: When Wade woke up, he was only driven by instinct and the softness of his sleepy brain.He was also in his mate's arms and it was the only relevant thing aside from the intoxicating scent that was calling for him.Writ-Inktober 2019Day 02 : Mindless





	Mindlessly in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EZChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZChase/gifts).

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!
> 
> Thanks to EZChase for the ABO idea ❤

Wade woke up slowly from the deep slumber he had been into, he huddled himself deeper into the blanket and all his muscles relaxed even more when a delicious and familiar scent hit his nostrils.

His body was naturally searching around for heat and comfort, but he didn't have to search far. There was a lithe body pressed against his front, curling around him protectively even when asleep. His face nuzzled against sharp collarbones, the delightful smell stronger there.

A leg curled possessively over his hip, smooth skin gently sliding against Wade's hot flesh. The limb pressed against his hip, bringing him closer to the body, his nose buried in the delicate flesh of a throat.

Wade reached out mindlessly, hugging the body against him, his arm sneaked around a narrow waist and his hand rested against lean back muscles.

He lazily caressed the throat with the tip of his nose, the familiar scent combined with the pleasant body heat lulling him. He could feel little bumps on the skin, it wasn't long before he teased the little spots. He never could resist doing it, he knew for a fact that the skin there was extremely sensitive and it should be even more sensitive than it usually was if what they did the previous day was anything to go by.

The Merc could feel a dull, pleasant pain in his own neck, reminding him of how intense it had been. He started peppering little kisses on the bumps, and soon he was performing kitten licks on the marked skin.

The body against him stirred, barring it's delicious neck to Wade and wafting off wave after wave of tantalising scent. The fragrance was growing in intensity with every kiss and every lick Wade gave, a spicy note spreading in the morning air.

The scent was heady now and Wade's kitten lick became little bites, alternated with hungry lapping. A low purring coaxed him to open his eyes, blown up pupils instantly meeting half-lidded eyes.

Wade put one last kiss on a pulsing jugular and stretched to meet smiling lips with his own.

Purrs echoed loudly in the room, and sometimes other sounds could be heard but they all expressed one thing: the deepest love.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank EZChase again for her idea, I wouldn't have thought of an ABO for today's prompt if it wasn't for her ❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm always happy to read comments so tell me what you thought of this little story 💗


End file.
